All that i'm living for
by VioletJCarson
Summary: Death has a way of changing people. Bonnie intrigues the Salvatore brothers with her strange eccentric ways and behaviour. READ IT OR YOU WILL MISS OUT
1. Denial

Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

**a/n: just before i begin there is a few things that need to be said firstly this is going to be a Bonnie centric story. Secondly she is not a witch but she the supernatural world does exist. This Bonnie might is OOC but will have some of the characteristics of the Bonnie we know and love. I have to say that this story is going to be dark and it will be based on the evanescence album: the open door. I know i probably should be starting any new stories but i really can't help it i will try and update all the stories am neglecting.**

She sat in the silent room alone as she stared into the mirror. Her hands moved the brush through her hair in a robotic manner, she was totally disconnected. It was different to how she had imagined it, her eyes remained completely dry. She felt no emotion and her eyes were completely vacant. She put on the outfit her mother had laid out for her, a black long sleeved knee length dress. She sat on her bed with the curtains' still closed. The clock was indicating it was now 10 am. Only an hour and hell would begin.

Sorry for your loss. What does it mean ? When you loose something is there not a chance you can find it? Why do people apologize for something you have lost. Is it their fault ? When you apologize you are acknowledging your mistakes. Maybe it is their fault or maybe its your own. She sat in the reception room as person after person came to apologize for her loss. The guilt was starting to set in. It was no one's fault but her own, why should they apologize for her mistakes. No one was to blame but her. She had been convinced it had set in. That she was gone but she was wrong. Seeing the coffin before her eyes changed it all. She was really gone. Never coming back, that scene was what had brought her back to reality. She wasn't lost, she had never been lost. She was dead. Dead, dead dead. As in never coming back dead. How could this have happened. This was never supposed to happen, not to them. They had their whole lived planned out. This couldn't happening. She had hoped many times this was a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare one she could not wake from.

The tears began to seep through her closed eyes. A part of her expected her to be there to wipe the tears away but when she opened her green orbs the scene before had not changed. She was in a room filled with people but she had never been so alone. She would always be alone forever. Without her it was pointless. This had been her fault. Memories of that day still haunted her, in her dreams and reality. There was no escaping it. She got up and headed for the bathroom, they couldn't see her this way. She didn't want their sympathy and apologies for her "loss"

She stood before yet another mirror staring at her reflection. This was the closest she felt to her, when she looked in the mirror it was almost as if she was looking right at her. More tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt like she was suffocating, breathing became harder by the second, the walls were closing in around her. She quickly threw some water on her face in the hope to cool herself down but it didn't seem to work. Her breaths were now shallower and faster. She held onto the sink for support suddenly feeling dizzy. She touched her nose her nose and brought her fingers up to her eyes. They were covered in a redy brown liquid. Blood. More dripped from her nose to her mouth. She could taste the rich salty liquid. She panicked even more. What was happening to her? She collapsed on the tiled floor beneath her.

_She opened her eyes to familiar surrounding. She was laying on her bed comfortably. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, she decided to stay in bed longer before getting up to open the curtains. She let the light in which strained her eye, she rubbed them to stop the stinging the light had caused. Stretching her arms she headed back to her bed and sat down. Her hair was still in the messy bun she had left it in the night before, she decided to take it down. She ran her hands through her wild, brown curly locks. It was at that moment her door burst open to reveal a angry disgruntled figure. "BONNIE why aren't you dressed. Its 12 already and you know we are supposed to be meeting Caroline and Elena at the mall!"_

_"Chill out Ro!" she said groggily looking into her sister's angry chocolate brown eyes "I will be ready soon, you know me it doesn't take much to look gorgeous" she said grinning, her brown eyes shinning with joy. Rosie shook her head this behavior was so typical Bonnie, always late. However she was right about one thing it doesn't take much to make her look beautiful. She threw a short summer dress covered in flowers on the bed. Bonnie shielded her face from the hit._

_"You wanted to to borrow it" she said turning to walk away before she exited she tuned to say one more thing "Oh and Bon sort that spot on your forehead out its hideous" she said smirking. The brown eyed girl was quick to use her phone as a mirror to see what monstrosity was on her face but nothing but perfect skin reflected back. _

_"ROSIE!" __She picked up a pillow and threw it towards the door. She squealed when the pillow made contact but couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. They both did._

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. The bed she lay on felt uncomfortable and lumpy, she sat up placing her hand on the back of her neck which was feeling very stiff her vision still blurred. She rubbed her eyes and things started to become a little more clear. She looked around she was in an unfamiliar room. She was also in an attire that was definitely not her own. A hospital gown. The room was dark, it seemed to be night time. There were some cables connected to her arms and various other parts of her body . She removed them without hesitating and made her way out of the bed. Her small feet touched the cold white floor beneath her and she made her way out of the room she was in.

On the other side of the door was a well lit corridor that was completely empty. Although the light were on there was something very creepy about the entire situation. She continued to make her way down the corridor until she saw someone. It was a man, he was dressed in dark wash tight jeans and a grey tight top that defined his muscles. She walked towards him in hope to find out what was happening. He was walking towards the exit. "Excuse me" she shouted trying to get his attention. He turned back and stopped in his path. She sped up to catch up to him. After a few moments they stood face to face. The man before looked around her age, he had tousled coppery brown hair which wen well with his extremely pale skin. His eyes were a forest green color which had something calm about it. He was beautiful. She had never called a man beautiful before but that was the only word that was accurate enough to describe him. "Do you work here ?" she asked as she noticed he was discretely holding a couple blood bags in his right hand.

"No i'am just visiting" he said nonchalantly.

"Then why are you holding blo-" she looked perplexed but she interrupted.

"If you're looking for a nurse go that way" he said pointing her in the right direction. "Before you go" he said looking into her eyes, his pupils dilated before he began to speak. "You never saw me" there was something hypnotizing about his voice as he spoke.

"Right i never saw you" she said sarcastically but he never noticed, before much more could be said he was gone. "What a wack job" she said thinking out loud as she made her way in the direction he had pointed her.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" she looked up to see a nurse looking at her. "You should be in bed, you had a really long day"

"What happened?" she questioned curiously.

"You had a panic attack and collapsed, you probably don't remember because you blacked out." she nodded in understanding, this explained the hospital."You really should go back to bed"

"Erm where are my parents" she asked ignoring the nurse's advise.

"They went home, we didn't think you would wake till tomorrow so there was no point them staying" she nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean Rosie went home too?" she asked confused. Her and Rosie were inseparable, she would never leave her alone in hospital. Especially knowing how much she hated hospitals after loosing their Grams.

"Rosie ?" the nurse questioned also confused.

"Yeah Rosie, you know small, dark hair. Kinda looks like me, well identical to me but her eyes are brown" The nurse stood there still confused.

"Sorry sweetie, no one who looks like that has visited." she also looked confused. This was odd why hadn't she visited this definitely wasn't like her. She figured Rosie was just really tired and was at home sleeping or maybe hanging out with Caroline and Elena. " Oh but two girls dropped by earlier a blond and a brunette. Ellen and Caroline i think" she smiled politely.

"Okay thanks" she said heading back to her room. Something strange was definitely happening, Elena and Caroline had dropped by but Rosie hadn't? Mmmmhhh strange.

The next morning she awoke and her parents were there by her side which made her smile. She yawned and stretched. "Hey mom, dad. Where is Rosie?" Abi and Robert Bennett exchanged a look of sorrow. This was happening a lot, it was beginning to become concerning. "Let me guess she is still at home in bed, that's so typical-" she was about to go off on a rant but she was interrupted by her mother's calm voice.

"Bonnie baby we've been through this, you know Rosie is dead-" she began but was interrupted when Bonnie burst into fits of laughter.

"Mum you crack me up, I can't believe Rosie has you in on one of her jokes."

"This isn't a joke" her dad spoke lowly, worrying of how she would react.

"Oh God not you too Dad," she was about to start laughing again until she saw the look on Robert's face. He was deadly seriously. It must have been true because every time he lied his left eye twitched. Bonnie had watched her father carefully but no such thing had happened. "NO NO NO NO" she screamed picking up the cup by her side and throwing it at the wall. Her mother went to the side of her bed to comport her but Bonnie pushed her off "GET OFF ME" she screamed not being able to contain her anger.

It had all been reality not a dream, she was gone. Dead.

* * *

After Bonnie had calmed down her parents could finally take her home. The hospital had advised for Bonnie to see a therapist which her parents had quickly agreed to. They were really beginning to worry for their only daughter. Her first session had been on sunday , the day before she had to go back to school. Bonnie found it pointless. What was talking going to do. It wouldn't bring her back. All she had gotten from the session was a dairy to right all her feelings. It was now Monday her first day back to school since the accident. Well really it was everyone's first day back since the after the summer break.

She had hitched a lift from Elena, since the crash she really hadn't trusted herself. Her friend had tried to be as normal as she could with her but they could both tell something was missing "Rosie" but neither of them said a thing. They just stuck to small talk. Elena never once asked how Bonnie was holding up which she grateful for. Her doe eyed friend was probably the only one who understood, she had also lost both her parents in a car crash a couple of years back. Bonnie stepped out of the car already dreading today, all the sympathy she was going to get made her sick to the stomach especially since she felt she deserved anything but.

She stepped out of the car and already people were starring at her she even had to look down several time to see if she was wearing clothes and she was. She was wearing her blue jeans a crop top and a light cardigan. It was still pretty warm though the summer was now through. Elena patted her back compassionately and smiled at her with her kind eyes. At this moment her friend reminded her of her sister. Her brown eyes that were filled with kindness and joy. That was the moment she almost burst into tears but somehow held it together, it was probably her friends spoken words that did it "the first day is always the hardest."

As they walked through the corridor towards their lockers Bonnie was already sick of the sympathetic looks she was getting and the " am sorry for your loss"s. She sighed inwardly controlling her temptation to scream at them all to stop looking at her. They had reached their locker when he walked past. The guy from the hospital. All eyes were on him as he cruised down the corridor leisurely, Bonnie was definitely grateful to him at least now she wasn't the main focus of people's attention. Their first lesson was chemistry with Mr Earl. This was one of Bonnie's worst subjects, she was dreading it already. When they arrived they were being assigned seats next to their lab partners. "Miss Bennett you're with Mr Salvatore, our new student. Please make him feel welcome." Bonnie sighed when she looked up to see "Mr Salvatore" was the nut job from the hospital _great. _No one saw the look of dismay on her face, in fact all the girls in the class seemed to look at her with envy. At least it was better than being looked at with sympathy.

"Well its someone's lucky day" Caroline whispered in her ear before she sat down. She smiled at him pleasantly the last thing she wanted to do was get on his wrong side, there was something beyond creepy about him. "I'm Bonnie" she held out her hand and he took it. He smiled back at her. There was something warm about her that was drawing him to her. She was going to make keeping a low profile in mystic falls increasingly difficult.

"Stefan, nice to meet you Bonnie" he said smiling politely. she smiled even wider. His smile was so genuine it was almost infectious. Bonnie was surprised, she actually enjoyed sitting with Stefan. He was funny and actually knew what he was doing so there was a chance she wouldn't fail the class which was a bonus. The hour had passed quickly and class was now dismissed and Bonnie was walking Stefan to his next class since he was new. "So Bonnie what is there to do around this town."

"Look i have to warn you are looking for crazy nights out and a lively social life you are definitely in the wrong place" she said hugging her books close to her chest.

"Really? i would have never have guess" he said sarcastically, she just rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

"Well if you're interested there is a party tonight at Caroline's house, sort of like a welcome back to school kinda thing you know, nothing too heavy. You should drop by." she said as they reached the door of his next class.

"Maybe i will"

"I doubt you have better plans Salvatore" she said cheekily "Unless you consider skulking around hospitals with blood bags better" She said before turning to walk away giggling leaving behind a worried Stefan. _What did she mean _he wondered to himself. At first he thought he had heard wrong but no he was sure that's what she had said. He had impeccable hearing. How could it be possible that she remembered. He was sure he compelled her. There was something definitely off about this girl and he was determined to find out.

The rest of Bonnie's day was going well considering. It wasn't all as bad it had seemed, her friends seemed to take her mind of things with their antics at lunch time and now it was time for last period with History with Mr Saltzman. They sat down and the lesson began. Bonnie picked a seat near the front. History was one of her favorite subjects, she was good at it. Also she liked her teacher Mr Saltzman was really laid back and cool. Everyone knew it was because he was drunk most of the time but no one seemed to say anything, they all found it hilarious.

"So can anyone tell me when the american civil war started" Bonnie automatically put her hand up. As sad as it sounded Bonnie had read ahead when she had found the cillabus for senior year online. She already knew all this.

"Ah yes Rosie" he said pointing at her for the answer. Bonnie wondered if she had heard correctly. Did he just call her Rosie? In his defense it used to happen all the time. People always mistook them for one another sometimes even their friends but still it was like having the memory of her sister's death dragged from the back of her mind. It was all coming back. For a couple of hours she had almost forgotten all about it but this brought it all back. She tried to with hold the tears but just couldn't. She couldn't even sit in that room. Everyone was looking at her with sympathy in theirs eyes when they realized the teacher's mistake. She felt like she couldn't breathe again. She had to get out of there. She ran out the room as quickly as she could. She raced down the corridor until she bumped into something hard.

"Bonnie ?" He held her at arms length examining the state she was in "Whats the matter Baby ?" she couldn't even speak she just collapsed into his arms. He did nothing but soothe her. He always knew how to calm her down and soon enough it had worked.

"i'm sorry Ty i didn't mean to just break down" she said pulling away from his embrace. He nodded and pulled her back. She buried her head into his muscly chest.

"Its okay baby, I'm here for you, you know that" He said stroking her hair until she was completely calm. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls B? " he said looking a little hurt.

"I didn't feel like talking" she responded nonchalantly. They were now sat down in the corridor talking.

"I know you were avoiding me, i dropped by your house a few times but you were always busy, I was even at the funeral but i saw you avoid me. How could you do that to me Bonnie, after 2 years . 2 fucking years you dump me by text ?" a look of guilt washed over face. "I thought you loved me or was that all a lie?"

"I did, i mean i do love you Tyler you know i do" she said sincerely.

"Then why wouldn't you talk to me ?"

"I just needed time, I was wrong to ignore you" she said putting her hand over his and smiling. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

* * *

**let me guys know what you think, i know it seems a little complicated but it will all start to make sense and get more darker interesting. i know its different to my other stories but i really fancied a challenge.**


	2. Anger

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep Feeling empty again  
'Cause I fear I might break. And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now.  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now. We're better off without you

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE LOVE GUYS XOXO**

The wind blew her curly locks back at full force. Tears were now seeping from her moss green eyes uncontrollably. She looked around to find herself emerged in complete darkness. She had brought herself to face it. Face the thing she feared the most. The thing that would confirm this was all real. Not a dream. This had not been her original plan but it seemed fate had a way of taking her there. At this moment in time this felt like home. It was outside but it was the warmest she had been in weeks. She sat before her sister's grave, taking it all in. This was all that was left of Rosie besides memories that could never be forgotten. Memories. People speak of them when reminiscing on good times and bad. At this moment in time she would have given anything to forget. Forget everything. All her memories. Every time she would look back she would be faced with the memory of her. That's the problem with loosing a sibling. You can't forget, no matter how much try. They will always be encoded in your brain. The loss of twin is even worse you loose a part of yourself you know you will never find again.

The silence taunted her. She didn't come here for this. To be ignored. She didn't know why she came there but she was certain it was not for this. The silence continued. Nothing to comport her but the whistling of the wind. She tried to speak and hesitated a few times. Even in death she found a way to leave her speechless. "It was always you that did the talking ey?" Silence. "Everything is falling apart without you, nothing is right. How do I deal with it all? How do i deal with all this pressure? I know they all think I'm the one that can fix everything. They don't say it but I know it. No pressure ey?" she chuckled humorlessly as she sniffled.

"How could you leave me to deal with it all? How could you ?" she asked her voice was low and calm but no one could mistake the bitterness within it. "Me and you against the world you said! Together forever! We had our whole lives planned Rosie. Everything. Its all gone because you left me here. With people that don't understand me. How can i go on on, when all my hopes and dream don't exist without you. There's nothing left. Nothing but Bonnie Bennett, Rosie Bennett 's boring responsible, judgy sister and that's your fault." she choked out the resentful words.

"You were always the fun one, and I the boring. People only come to me with their problems. They may not say it but now everyone expects me to be you as well. Well I can't" she was beginning to shout ferociously. She now stood towering over the headstone. She could feel nothing but rage and that's how she wanted it, she knew beneath all the anger and the facade there was pain. Pain she wasn't ready to deal with. At that perfectly timed moment the heavens opened before her soaking her through and through. "AND WHERE WERE YOU?" she screamed up at the sky. "WHERE WAS OUR ALL LOVING, ALL POWERFUL GOD" she was loosing it. "Nowhere that's where." there was something broken in her voice. Her voice was calmer as she broke down to the ground. Her knees touched the grass and she still felt nothing. She sniffled and reached into her jacket pocket for a tissue. That's when she felt a small plastic bag and pulled it out remembering how it had come into her possession.

_Stefan stood by the make shift bar sipping some beer mixed with whisky. He bobbed his head up and down to the repetitive techno music. It was safe to say he was bored. A few girls had tried to dance with him but he was uninterested as he stood there in his own little world. He couldn't escape his thoughts of Bonnie. Her emerald eyes and caramel skin tone that seemed to be glowing every time he saw her. He wondered when she would show her face. "Do you have any friends?" she teased. He turned to look to his left and there she was. If you ask you shall receive he thought to himself before smiling. She looked stunning and he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful kohl rimmed moss green eyes that seemed to have gold specs within them._

_"I'm kinda a lone wolf you see" he said taking another sip from drink. She laughed, her laugh was lovely. The type that could make everyone else laugh, it filled the room with warmth. She really did fascinate him. At first he had convinced himself he had turned up because he wanted to know her secret. Why couldn't she be compelled? Did she have vervain? He had to keep an eye on her, he couldn't afford to have her going to blab she saw him stealing blood. But the more he thought about it he soon realized he just wanted to see her, no matter what excuses he made up, although it would help to know her secret._

_"Come dance with me Bonnie" Caroline said pulling at Bonnie's arm. She was one of the many girls that had thrown themselves at Stefan this evening. She was glaring at him as she spoke. Who did he think he was? She couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy upon realizing how warm he was being towards Bonnie. This was so typical, what did Bonnie have that she didn't? She used to think it was the whole having a twin thing guys found that sexy right? But it was obviously something else. Yeah she was pretty but Caroline had never thought there was anything spectacular about her she was pretty plain. She got the appeal guys had for Rosie. When she walked in she commanded the room with dark curly locks that resembled a flowing river and those deep chocolate eyes that could pierce through your soul but yet give you a warm feeling but she just didn't get it with Bonnie._

_"I think i'll pass Care, but Elena is already on the dance floor" she said pointing at their other friend. Caroline glared at her but she didn't give in. She was not impressed but Bonnie figured she would be forgiven by tomorrow considering how drunk her blond friend was. She was even slurring her words._

_"Urgh you're so boring" she said before walking away. Bonnie wasn't offended. She continued her conversation with Stefan, he was funny. It took her mind of things. She sipped her beer and looked around the room to see a lot of girls staring and whispering. She figure it was because of the gorgeous green eyed man beside her. As she scanned the room she noticed something that didn't impress her eyes._

_"Sorry Stefan, will you excuse me for a sec"_

_"Yeah sure Bon-" she was already gone. He just watched in amazement at the speed she moved._

_"JEREMY!" shouted after him "wait" he stopped in his path and turned to face the green eyed girl._

_"BONNIE" he picked her up and spun her round._

_"PUT ME DOWN" she shouted as she hit chest hard until he finally gave in and put her down. She looked into his deep brown eyes which were dilated and his right hand was twitching. She grabbed him by the arm and led him out the front door for some air. "Jer I thought you stopped" she looked at him and he evaded her eyes, he was filled with guilt. "How could you do this, to her. After all you two went through to get you to stop. How can you disrespect her memory like this" she was starting to loose it._

_"You weren't there Bonnie, you left me to deal with it by myself." He was right they should have been there for each other, but it was too late for that._

_"This is the way to deal with it Jeremy. What wou-" he int-erupted her._

_"And you call going around dressed like her dealing with it?" he said with a light chuckle. There was hurt in Bonnie's eyes but she knew he didn't mean it. It was the drugs talking. At least she hoped he was. "You need to chill." her patience was wearing thin with him._

_"Empty your pockets" she said nonchalantly. She had known how to deal with this, after all she looked after Tyler through his druggie faze. She dug into his pockets, he tried to fight her off but he wasn't strong enough. She pulled out a small plastic bags with a few pills and stuffed them in her jacket pocket. "Stay here i'm going to get Tyler and we'll take you home._

She looked down at the small pill within with a desperate need to feel something. Could this be the solution? The answer to her prayer? She had seen people on E. Jeremy being one but she had never once considered taking the drug. It wasn't that bad, it didn't drive you crazy or anything. Even if it did wouldn't it be worth it? For a moment of happiness? A feeling she would welcome so very quickly. A felling she was sure she would never feel again since Rosie died. What did she have to loose? Her reputation? That was a small price to pay for few hours of happiness. Thought crossed her might that this wasn't real happiness. It was something artificial but she had gotten to a point where she just didn't care.

* * *

She walked along the side of the road now swaying to the music that was only in her head. She sang and hummed along to the tune in her head but she was accompanied by the sound of the trees blowing in the wind. Nothing had ever been clearer. The colors of the trees, the vivid sounds of the on going traffic. She could feel the wind blowing her hair back, it was refreshing. She had never felt more alive. There was a buzzing from withing her she could not explain.

_"I dare you Bonnie" there was something menacing in her voice that made it feel more like a threat than a dare. "Don't be a baby just do it, I'll save you." She was still nervous but it was more a feeling of being unsure. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"You know I do, but this isn't safe what if..." a worried looking 15 year old Bonnie stuttered staring into her sister's brown eyes._

_"If you trusted me, it wouldn't be an issue. If you're too chicken then i guess -" she taunted before she was interrupted._

_"Okay okay, I'll do it but you promise to pull me back in time ?" _

_" Of course i will you big baby, am not gonna let my little sister die" she shuddered at the mention of death. It sent an un welcomed chill down her spine._

_"I'am not a baby Rosie and you are only 2 minutes older" The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes. Bonnie readied herself watching the on going traffic pass them. She was certain if Rosie didn't come through she wouldn't be seen in time. She looked up at the night sky which was blanketed in stars and also noticed the dim lamp posts that were around. She hoped it would be enough. _

_"Are you gonna do it or not Bonnie. If Caroline was here she would have done it already." she said tapping her foot impatiently. Bonnie felt uneasy at the mention of their blond friend's name. She sometimes felt Rosie and Caroline were better suited as sisters. They were both fearless, chatty and everyone liked them. She would never admit it but she sometimes felt threatened by their relationship. This feeling always pushed her to do things that she would never normally do._

_She hesitantly dangled her left foot over the road until putting it down to touch the cold tar. Rosie stood there patiently and when Bonnie turned to her she gave her quick look of reassurance. Now confident Bonnie's full weight was now on the road and she waited. She looked ahead to check for traffic and nothing so far. She turned back to Rosie who was now ready with her hands held out._

_She heard the car before she saw it. Its roaring getting louder and louder by the second. Her eyes twitched a few times until she could no longer look. She shielded her body with her arms as she waited for the pain but it never came. All she heard was the sound of a sharp horn piercing through her ears accompanied with a sigh of relief from herself and Rosie. She clung onto Rosie for dear life. She had never been more relieved to her sister. "Lets go again" Rosie said giggling with excitement._

_"Are you insane? Did you see how close that was no fucking way Rosie." she lied. A part of her wanted to go again, she had never felt such a rush before in her short life but she knew. She knew she had to be the responsible one because Rosie never would be._

"Okay, I'm ready" she shouted into the wind. She set her feet on to the cold road. Her feet feeling a slight buzz beneath them. She welcomed the feeling of anxiety from years ago but it was different this time. She was more sure in herself. She held more trust and less fear. She could feel her body shaking with the wind but this just gave her more of a buzz. She could hear the car coming and this time she closed her eyes yet again like all those years ago. The humming of the engine got louder and clear whilst the distance between her and the object decreased. She heard the horn go off a few time but this only made adrenaline running through her body increase. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She wasn't worried she knew she would come through for her she always had.

She felt her body swept off the road and onto the pavement. She let out a sigh of relief although she knew she nothing to worry about. She slowly peeled her eyes open to find she was met by perfect forest green eyes. She looked up in confusion and everything started to clear up. She wasn't there. She was the look of worry on his face ease up when her eyes opened. He took that moment to examine her beauty. She was truly a rarity. From her welcoming war moss green eyes that were now glazed over but still looked beautiful. She Felt as though he was looking through his soul. Her golden caramel skin only seemed to glow more beneath the light of the lamp posts. She looked up at him with complete innocence as if she was unaware of the seriousness of her actions. A part of him was angry with her. He could't explain it, he hardly knew the girl but moments before he had feared about loosing the girl and it hadn't sat right with him. He finally set her down on her feet and all she could do was smile."Thank you" she said a little lost for words.

"What were you thinking standing in the middle of the road like that?" he was angry but he tried to mask it well he feared he might scare her off. She heard the sound of concern in his voice and it sort of brought peace to mind she couldn't explain it.

"Clarity of the mind" was all she could say though to him it made no sense.

He watched them from the edge of the wood overlooking the roads. His electric blue eyes flickered with anger. He had seen her first. Been fascinated by her first. He had watched from a distance amazed by her beauty but more her fearlessness. It had been something he had not seen in years. She fascinated him. He didn't know her but he could already tell there was something different about her. Like no one really knew the real was a part of her she tried to hide from everyone, a part that she was afraid would set her apart from the crowd. It had been his time to make a move but he still too much in awe of her. Leaving St Stefan to make his move._ Always the hero Stefan _thought to himself _well sometimes a girl just can't resist the villian. _He smirked and there was something dark behind his eyes. "Seems like its time to pay the little brother a visit"

* * *

The light piercing through the dark curtains is what awoke her from her slumber. She sighed as she looked around the room, it didn't look at all familiar. She dragged the events of last night from the back of her mind which was buzzing with many thought, memories and emotions. From whats she could remember it wasn't last night hadn't exactly been her moment of glory. She sighed to herself running her hand through her birds' nest. The house was deadly silent it was almost creepy. She stepped out of the bed and out of the room she had been confined in. As she navigated her way around the house. There was very gothic yet cozy feel to it. The floors were a smooth dark wood contrasting the cream walls. There was something every cold about the house however, it made her shiver.

She could smell bacon, so she followed the smell that was wafting through the house. She found herself at stood at the kitchen door staring at a shirtless Stefan. She was almost drooling at how perfect he looked. She was certain she had never seen abs like that before. There was something about his caramel tousled hair contrasting his pale skin that seemed to have her lost for words. He had been aware she was stood there but he didn't want to scare her. He turned to the door and tried to fake surprise as best he could but it was clear he wasn't the best actor, maybe he should stick to modelling. "Bonnie, I didn't see you there" he said with his hand placed on his not so beating heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she responded unable to maintain eye contact, she was very embarrassed about last night and hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

"I hope you like bacon" He said focusing his eyes back on the pan before him.

"Bacon is good" she smiled politely as she took a seat on the breakfast bar.

"So Bonnie, do you make a habit of jumping into roads filled with on going traffic" she played with her hands feeling a little un easy at the mention of last night. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth he hadn't intended on making her uncomfortable even though it was just a joke. He was about to apologize for his earlier comment when she spoke.

"Probably just as much as you make a habit out of collecting blood bags from the hospital Stefan" she quipped all in good fun. He wondered how she wasn't afraid of him. Most people would be.

"Touche"

"Look Stefan" she said sounding a little more serious causing him to turn to her to give her his full attention "I wasn't myself last night thanks for being there" She said with memories from last night invading her mind.

_They walked along the road until reaching a Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. Bonnie didn't know much about cars but she knew this one would not have come cheap. He opened the door for her and she entered without a word. She just simply put her seat belt on. It was silent for a while until the engine roared to life making her jump a little."Where do you live?" he said tapping the steering wheel with his long lingers. He watched as her mouth opened but closed again._

_"I can't go home right now" she said after a while. She couldn't face her parents right now it would be too hard. She was finally coming down from her high and it was safe to say she was not in the best of moods. He had known she was high the moment he had looked into her green glazed eyes so they had gone for a walk hoping it would help bring her down. "I can't face my parents" He knew this face. He had seen it many times before. He could tell there was a fear of disappointing them. He felt bad for her._

_"Okay well is there anywhere you want me to take you, maybe to a friend's or maybe Tyler's?"_

_"No" she was quick to say. He knew the reason why but he thought it would seem odd if he confessed this. "I don't have anywhere i want to go" she said shuffling in her seat._

_"Right okay" he said pulling out into the road. the drove at a steady pace for a good ten to 15, minutes until reaching a large mansion on what seemed to be the outskirts of town. To say the house was extravagant would be an understatement. It might have even had a chance of putting the Lockwood's residence to shame. "You can stay here tonight and then i will take you home first thing tomorrow. Is that okay?"_

_"Thanks" she said as she got out the car _

They were quiet as they headed toward Bonnie with speech only being when he needed directions. It was a comfortable silence which was something she could definitely get used to. When she had arrived home it was clear her father had left for work as his car was no longer parked in the drive. She sighed with relief, she could handle her mum but not her dad. She stepped out of the car now dressed i one of his shirts which was long enough to be a dress. "Well, are you coming" she questioned as she noticing he had remained sat in the car. She knew the reason she invited him in was she knew her mum would go easy on her if he was there. He followed her.

She opened the door and entered. She realized he was still stood on the other side of the door and didn't look like he had any intention of following her in_ good manners_ she thought to herself smiling. "You can come in Stefan" he complied with her invitation. "Hey mom I'm home" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" she said continuing to read the paper while sipping on her coffee. Bonnie was a little surprised at her mother's calmness.

"Sorry I didn't call last night I-" she began but was interrupted.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, Elena called she said you were just so tired you passed out at hers" she didn't realize she had been holding her breath until this moment. She let out a breath of relief. "Who's your friend?" she asked curiously eyeing up the tall handsome boy before her.

"Oh er, this is Stefan, Stefan this is my mum" she introduced before leaving to go get changed for school. When she descended the stairs she was now in her grey ripped jean, biker boots and red tartan shirt. He hair was down and curly and she wore little make up. She found her mother laughing with Stefan which pleased her. "Right am ready to go" she said picking her bag up from the side of the stairs.

"Okay sweetie. Well it was nice to meet you Stefan, don't be a stranger" she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Abby, it was nice to meet you too"

* * *

**a/n: I got such a good response for the first chapter it was unreal. I hope i didn't disappoint you guys. Your reviews were amazing. I don't want any comments saying Bonnie would ever do that because i did say this Bonnie was slightly OC. So what happened with Tyler and Bonnie why didn't she want to go his? Who was the creed watching Bonnie;)? all questions that will be answered in the next chap**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, peace **

**VJC**


End file.
